


Forever is a Long Time (Geralt x Male Reader)

by SilverStarStream



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarStream/pseuds/SilverStarStream





	1. Chapter 1

Over the last week, a trio of witchers has made their way into a thick forest that layed at the base of a mountain, and through the mountain pass to the other side. 

At first only one of the men complained of how much he hated these sort of journeys. Soon the other two started complaining about the first's complaints, and how he wouldn't shut up. 

Well, that was Lambert for you; doing quests, but not doing them without some form of discrepancy. Eskel only got Lambert to shut up when he pointed out a tavern about an hours walk from them. Geralt only rolled his eyes when the youngest of the group finally talked about something they could all agree on, and that was food and alcohol. Nothing motivated the witchers more then this. 

When the trio reached the tavern, they entered and eagerly went to the bartender, ordering food a drinks for the three of them and then sitting down at a table that was across from the door. Geralt looked around and observed that the establishment was near empty, save for the cloaked figure sitting at a table just as you entered the tavern. 

Geralt paied him no mind, seeing as how the figure didn't seem to care about the three newcomers. Lambert however had his suspicions about the cloaked being. 

The figure removed his hood to reveal (h/c) hair and a (s/c) face. The male looked to be too young to be drinking, yet Lambert watched as he raised a mug to his lips. 

Out of nowhere the door slammed open, startling the (h/c) haired kid and causing him to spill his drink. Geralt immediately turned his attention to the disturbance just as the cloaked figure slammed his mug down on the table, stood up quickly, then hurl his mug across the air. The mug made contact with the roudy villagers head, knocking him out cold on the ground.

The three witchers quickly stood up, each reaching for their steel swords on their backs. 

"That's what you get for disturbing my peaceful meal." The young male spoke and left the tavern, thoroughly irritated. 

The witchers all relaxed and sat back down as the bar keeper brought them their drinks and food. Geralt was the first to ask anything about what happened. 

"What's with the kid?" Geralt looked up to the balding bar keeper. 

"Oh (Y/n)? He's a regular customer here. And he's anything but a kid. He's been showing up since I opened this place about 20 years ago." The old bar keep smiled as he placed their meals down. 

"No way! He's got to only be about 16, if not 17!" Lambert shouted in disbelief. 

"Young man, I kid you not. He has not aged in the time that I've known him. I'm not sure why, nor do I really care. He keeps the peace in this establishment... Most of the time." The grey eyed owner replied as he pulled up a chair to sit on. 

"How do you call knocking someone out, "keeping the peace"?" Eskel questioned. 

"That there is Brogan. He's a local whose known for stirring up trouble where there should be none. (Y/n) knocks him out before anything starts. He's been keeping this place fight-free these entire 20 or so years,  and in return I cover his tab for him. It's the least I can do." The elderly man smiled. 

"That must be nice for him. Gets to drink as much as he likes without worry." Lambert said absent mindedly. 

"On the contrary. He works all week long, and treats himself to a drink only on Fridays. Otherwise it's just water with his meals. Though I admire that about him. He works, but doesn't spend all of his money on alcohol, and try as I might to cover his tab, I always seem to find the exact amount of money he owes laying on my table at home. Damn sneaky buger; Denies he ever did it, but I know it was him. Well, I should leave you three alone for now." The bar keep gets up and goes to his place behind the counter.

Geralt seemed to be in thought as he ate, while the other two seemed to get involved in a heated argument about something or another. 

It was quite strange that this so called (Y/n) rarely drank alcohol. The water was usually polluted an disease filled around this area, so it was a safe bet to go with alcohol. Either this settlement had found a way to purify water, or this kid was immune to disease; which was possible since he apparently hasn't aged in 20 years. 

Just what was this person exactly? Geralt was itching to know. The white haired witcher got up and left the establishment to follow the tracks the person-of-interest had left behind. 

Lambert and Eskel barely notice Geralt leave, nor did they really care. Geralt was a more then capable witcher and could handle himself. 

The golden eyed witcher followed a well worn path through the grass to a small hut. Slowly opening the door, he found no one, except for a table covered in crowns, a warn down bed, and a rickety kitchen. This must have been the bar keeper's house. The stench of alcohol lingered in the hut, yet there were no bottles or barrels. 

Geralt left the hut and picked up on a second trail that led towards the forest on just the otherside of the fields. The witcher didn't make it very far in when he was ambushed from behind and held at knife point. 

"Why are you following me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you following me?" (Y/n) asked in a cold, callous voice. He was just checking his hunting traps around the edge of his forest when he found this white haired male wandering in. 

"I wasn't following you, I was following your trail." The stranger responded. 

"That's the same thing as following me. I want to know why." (Y/n) didn't budge, keeping the stranger at knife point. 

"I'm not going to give you a direct answer with a knife at my throat." The older male crossed his arms. 

The (e/c) eyed male thought about whether or not to release the man, and in the end, backed away from the other. The two now faced towards each other, the (h/c) haired male keeping his guard up while the feline eyed man remained unfazed. 

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The almost albino man sneered his remark. 

"Who are you, and why have you followed me?" (Y/n) demanded, eliciting a sigh from the older male. 

"I'm Geralt of Rivia. And I followed your trail because bar keeper told my group a little about you, including the fact that you haven't aged in 20 years. Why is that? What are you?" This so-called "Geralt", questioned. 

"Dammed fool. I told him not to tell anyone about that." (Y/n) whispered under his breath, but Geralt heard just fine. 

"Fine. You wanna know what I am? I'm a freak. A mutant. A hybrid." The (e/c) eyed male spat out venomously.

"A hybrid? Like a chimera; different things forced together by magic... Or of mixed race with non-humans?" The witcher's interest had been peaked now. 

"I guess in a way you could say both. It was mages who forced a werewolf and vampire to; for lack of better terms; mate. It should have been impossible, they're of a different species. Yet, the mages made it work. They took the result of that cross-breeding experiment, and kept adding different things to the mix. I think at one point they had to add a human into the mix, just to stabilize the experiment; seeing as how the human gene is neutral and has no added abilities or powers. Is this making sense at all?" As the (h/c) haired male spoke, Geralt seemed to get sickened by the idea of these experiments. 

Sure the process to create witchers was unusual, disturbing, and unnatural. But this was worse. Forcing beings of a different species to procreate, and then keep adding different genes from different living things; or in some cases undead; was disgusting. 

Frankly, Geralt was amazed if the person before him was the end result of such an experiment. One would think that experimentations such as that would lead to a hideous outcome. Not someone who could pass as a human if you just glanced at him. 

However, looking closer now, geralt could see that (Y/n)'s ears were pointed, he had noticeable fangs, as well as what appeared to be tattoos that were bioluminescent. The tattoos gave off a faint, pale green glow that was almost unnoticable in the last rays of sunlight that filtered in through the canopy of trees above them. There was also something in-human about those eyes of his. They seemed to change colors to verying degrees. They would become darker or lighter, but not a color that was different from what they were. 

Yes, now looking at (y/n), Geralt was certain that he was an experiment. That much was clear to the witcher now. But none the less, the witcher found (Y/n) to be painfully beautiful to look at. 

"You look like you've seen something disturbing. I suppose that was to be expected after telling you that. If you've got nothing else to say, I'll be leaving now." The (h/c) haired male turned to walk away while Geralt stared after him. 

Geralt now faced an internal conflict. Should he let (Y/n) live? After all he was not necessarily human. Which ment that Geralt should kill him... But at the same time, Geralt didn't think that (Y/n) was bad or evil, so there was nothing wrong with letting you live, right? 

The witcher paced back and forth, trying to settle the jury in his mind. For once, Geralt wasn't sure in what to do. The answer was so obvious to any witcher, yet Geralt refused to see it. 

The white haired male decided that he needed to go back to the two he left at the tavern, get their opinion on the situation. 

So in the last light of day, Geralt treeded his way back to the tavern as (Y/n) made his way to a place where only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

After his encounter with the witcher, (Y/n) made his way back to his place of residence deeper in the forest. Coming up to a large, thick trunked tree, the hybrid climbed up it until he got past the first branches. 

Hidden in the canope of branches and leaves, there was a whole network of platforms and bridges. Above these platforms were roofs that made the platforms into rooms without walls. 

The whole structure felt sheltered yet open. Just the style (Y/n) was going for. When he had made it to the sleeping loft, a small bird flew and landed on the railing. 

This blue Jay usually visited (Y/n), though he had no idea why the bird insisted on doing this. However the hybrid wasn't concerned with that. What was more important was sleep so that he could wake early in the morning to start looking for tasks or jobs. 

~~~~~~~  
"Geralt, are you sure that's what he is?" Eskel asked. 

"Yes I'm sure. You couldn't see it earlier, but if you look at him, you can tell. He has many characteristics that a human doesn't have. Characteristics that belong to many different species." Geralt retorted back, crossing his arms over his chest while the two other witchers looked at each other. 

"Geralt, you know what we have to do then. He can't really be allowed to live." Eskel spoke again. 

"But he hasn't done any harm. Have you looked at the request board here? There aren't any requests. So unless another witcher took them all, I think he's helping the village." The white haired witcher argued. 

"But that doesn't change the fac-" Lambert interrupted Eskel before he could finish his statement. 

"I agree with Geralt on this one. This village seems to prosper and doesn't seem to have problems with any monsters or beasts. For this area that's kind of strange that something like this would happen. There should be all sorts of things here, but there simply isn't." Lambert set down his mug. 

"But we can't just let an escaped experiment run around to do as it pleases." Eskel added, clearly losing in the 2v1 argument. 

"He isn't an escaped experiment. If he was he'd be more hostile than he is-"

"So he's hostile! You just said so your self." Eskel interrupted Geralt. 

"Well yes, when you follow him. What do you expect? We'd do the exact same thing. It's in our nature, and it's something you can see in a lot of different species, even in dogs. It isn't a trait that's specific to something that's sentient. It's a primal instinct Eskel, and don't forget that." Geralt fired back. 

Eskel was at a loss and sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you say he's OK to leave alive, then so be it. But I'm not gonna believe it until I've seen proof."

"What more proof so you need? All of the evidence lies within this village's prosperity." Lambert argued. 

"Lambert, if he is going to be this stubborn, why don't we just prove him he's wrong? We watch the hybrid for a few days, than move on when there is nothing pointing to him needing to be exterminated." Geralt stated as if it was the simplist solution in the world. 

"Geralt, buddy... I don't think you understand what you just said." Lambert looked at the white haired witcher. 

"Of course I do. It's not that difficult. We've done stuff like this many times before." Geralt stated matter-of-factly,  causing the other two to sigh. 

Lambert and Eskel looked at each other, they knew this was a little absurd, but probably wouldn't hear the end of it from someone. So they both agreed to do it to get it over with. 

"Good. Finish up and let's go." Geralt stood up and waited for the other two to follow him. 

Once the trio was outside, Geralt led them down the same path he had taken earlier. When they got to the forest where Geralt ran into the (h/c) haired male, the three started looking for the trail that said male had left behind. 

Eskel had found a very faint trail and signaled the other two to follow until they all stopped at the base of a giant tree. Geralt was the first to climb up it,  and made it to a wooden platform. 

When all three were up, they looked around, astonished by what they saw. It wasn't until they heard a bird screech, and flash of a brown cloak, that they realized that Geralt was held at knife point for the second time that day. 

"Let me guess. You didn't follow me. You followed my trail." The hybrid growled out, his eyes turning a dark (e/c). 

"And you'd be exactly right. Rather nice place you have here." Lambert spoke, receiving a glare from the cloaked male. 

"I'd suggest you leave, now." The hybrid released Geralt from knife point and gave him a shove towards the other witchers, but he didn't budge. 

(Y/n) growled in frustration. He didn't take lightly on people invading his home. However he didn't want to start trouble with the witchers. He knew what they were capable of. A witcher named Letho taught him that a good while back. 

So (Y/n) decided the best approach would probably be to ignore them. He went towards the sleeping loft and laid down, his back towards the trio. He never dropped his guard for even a second the entire time they we're there.


End file.
